To Be Kissed Under the Mistletoe
by heintz571
Summary: Jack visits the TARDIS during one of the refilling times in Cardiff and low and behold it is Christmas. Who will sweep Donna off her feet the debonair Jack or the reluctant Doctor.


**Title: To Be Kissed Under the Mistletoe**

**Author: flydye8**

**Rating: PG**

**Pairings: Doctor(10th)/Donna**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DW but how I wished I did.**

**Summary: Jack visits the TARDIS during one of the refilling times in Cardiff and low and behold it is Christmas. Who will sweep Donna off her feet the debonair Jack or the reluctant Doctor.**

**A/N: Yes I know it is after Christmas but I think that is okay. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Donna walked around the main room of the TARDIS, purple tinsel trailing behind her, looping the shiny string in and out of the rails, humming Christmas carols as she decorated.<p>

Walking into the room, the Doctor looked around in amazement; he couldn't believe what Donna was doing.

"I thought you didn't like Christmas, Donna?" the Doctor asked with a soft smile.

"Well spaceman, after all the things we have seen and done, I have a new appreciation for Earth Holidays**,**" Donna replied as she finished looping the last bit of purple tinsel on the metal rails.

Grabbing a green piece of tinsel she started to retrace her steps creating an intricate design of purple and green throughout the TARDIS.

Stopping in front of the Doctor, she rose to on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek**. ** "Do you think we can get a Christmas tree and a yule log**?**"

Smiling down at her he ran his hands through his hair, "Wellll the TARDIS could use a refilling, so I think we can stop off in Cardiff for a bit then do some shopping."

Jumping up and down on the balls of her feet, Donna looped a bit of green tinsel around the Doctor's neck, "I think that is a great plan, I also need to pick up some gifts for Mum and Gramps."

Running off down the corridor Donna called back, "Give me thirty minutes to shower and change"

Shaking his head, the Doctor moved to his console, typing in the coordinates for Cardiff, it was moments like this afternoon, he saw the most change in Donna. A few months back she would have never considered doing anything for Christmas, let alone decorating for the holidays. Pulling the activation switch he started the landing sequence.

* * *

><p>Pacing the TARDIS, the Doctor looked at his watch periodically, wondering where Donna. One hour had passed, since he landed in Cardiff.<p>

He was about to call for his companion, when Donna emerged wearing a black skirt with a Christmas red shirt and knee high boots, her appearance took his breath away.

"Okay**, **I am ready for some shopping**,"** Donna stated as she strutted up to the Doctor.

Her beauty overwhelmed him, and he resisted the urge to run his fingers through her softly scented hair. Holding out the crook of his arm to her, he tried desperately to control his breathing.

Donna smiled up at him as she weaved her arm through his**, "**Come on handsome**, **let us go into town."

They walked out of the TARDIS, with large smiles planted on their faces, but as soon as they were out the doors, the Doctor's smile faded as he saw Jack Harkness leaning against the side of his ship.

"It is about time Doc, I thought you would never come out." Jack stated as he eyed Donna, "Now who do we have here?"

Bending down**, **Jack lifted Donna's other hand and kissed it softly**. **"I don't know how you do it Doctor, but you have the most beautiful companions that I have ever met. My name is Captain Jack Harkness, so what is yours, my ginger goddess?"

Donna blushed at the compliment, wondering how he knew the Doctor**. **"Donna."

With a wink Jack spoke seductively, "Well, Donna it is your lucky day. I am at your service. Let me guess you are off to do some Christmas shopping."

Removing her arm from the Doctor's, she took a hold of Jack's arm and flirted back, "Yes we are off to do some shopping. Would you care to join us?"

The Doctor just rolled his eyes**, **and demanded**, **"Stop it, Jack."

The American placed his other arm around the Doctor**. **"Are you jealous, because you know I am always willing at your service too?"

Smiling**, **the Doctor replied, "You still haven't bought me that drink, so I am going to have to pass."

Chuckling**,** Jack replied, "I can buy you that drink now if you like."

Shrugging off Jack's arm, the Doctor grabbed Donna's arm effectively removing her from the immortals grasps.

Leading his companion away he responded, "Sorry Jack**,** but other matters are more pressing then that drink."

Halting the Doctors movements Donna looked at him, "Doctor, don't be rude it is Christmas**." **

Irritated that Jack was interrupting his day he replied, "Donna, trust me Jack is a magnet for trouble."

Not letting him dissuade her she moved back to Jack and grabbed his arm, returning to the Doctor she grabbed his arm as well, "Now listen here**,** I don't see any reason why you both can't help me with my shopping. Time is a wasting**, **let's go."

The two men looked at each other over Donna's head, shrugging their shoulders; they walked with her into the heart of the city.

Five hours and eight stores later the Doctor, Donna, and Jack, heaven laden with Donna's purchases, settled in at tea shop for a mid-afternoon snack.

Smiling at the Doctor, Donna asked, "Why don't you get us some tea and cakes spaceman?"

Reluctantly, the Doctor stood and went to the counter to purchase their tea. As soon as he was out of sight Jack leaned closer to Donna.

"I was wondering if you would like to join me for a Christmas party later this evening**.**" Jack asked as he brought his lips closer to Donna's ear.

"I am not sure**, **Jack; I think the Doctor would like to be off, as soon as the TARDIS is refueled**."** Donna exclaimed.

Rubbing her exposed arm Jack purred, "Well, I am sure that if you asked him nicely he would stick around so you can have a bit of fun."

Just at that moment the Doctor returned with their tea and cakes**. **"No Jack, we need to be off**. **I promised Donna that I would show her the celestial lights of Aurora Ten. If we don't get there in enough time we will miss them."

Donna turned toward the Doctor**. **"Don't you have a time machine at your fingertips, so it really doesn't matter when we leave?"

"Yes, Donna but we have to be on time if we want to see the lights**,**" the Doctor responded, desperate to get Donna away from Jack.

Donna rolled her eyes**.** "But, you have a time machine."

Feeling a bit frustrated**, **the Doctor responded, "Yes, but this time it is important**.**"

Jack raised his hands in defeat**. **"I know when I am supposed to retreat." Turning toward Donna he continued, "Maybe you can join me next Christmas."

Her irritation level increasing**,** Donna shouted, "Listen Doctor, I want to join Jack and go to his Christmas party this year, if you want to leave me in Cardiff to go see the lights, then so be it."

Feeling his heart drop, he replied, "But, Donna the lights are more beautiful than you can imagine**,**"

"My decision is made. I will join Jack tonight at his Christmas party**! **" Donna exclaimed**, **but also wondering why the Doctor was so adamant for her to join him on Aurora Ten.

Jack listened to the argument between the Doctor and Donna and wondered if there was more going on than either them realized.

Donna faced Jack**. **"So what time are you picking me up?"

Glancing hesitantly at the Doctor**,** Jack replied, "How about 1900 and it is a formal thing."

"Brilliant**! **I will see you then." Donna grabbed a cake, "Come on Doctor, hurry up and drink your tea**. **I need to get ready."

The Doctor reached for his tea and forcibly took a sip, feeling he had just lost his chance to tell Donna how much she means to him, he waited to long.

Later as the trio arrived back at the TARDIS, Donna turned toward Jack before entering the doors, "Thank you for a great day, I will see you tonight."

Before the Doctor could follow Donna in, Jack grabbed his arm**.** "Are you sure that it is okay that she joins me tonight?"

With a sad look the Time Lord nodded, "It is okay Jack, please take good care of her."

"I will, I promise Doc."

Turning his back on the immortal, he entered his ship and closed the doors. He contemplated taking Donna away without her knowing, but knew if he did she would be very cross with him.

Sighing**,** he walked across the floor, removing his coat he threw it forcefully on one of the jump seats, before heading to the galley to get up a cup of tea.

Entering the small kitchen area**, **he was surprised to see Donna sitting at the table. Handing him a cup of tea she inquired, "What is going on with you?"

"Nothing, Donna, everything is just fine."

"Don't lie to me spaceman, I have known you long enough to know when something is wrong**!**" she crossed her arms waiting for an answer.

Sitting heavily into the chair, he put two sugars within his tea**.** "Listen Donna, trust me there is nothing wrong."

Grabbing her cup in frustration she exited the room**.** "I thought we did trust each other."

"Donna!" he called after her. Leaning back in his chair he pushed the cup of tea away, standing he was about to leave when he noticed a box on the floor, spilling over with Christmas decorations.

Rummaging through it, pulling out a small bit of mistletoe, he smiled maybe there was still time to tell Donna how he felt.

Pulling out his phone he dialled**;** breathing a sigh of relief when the other line was answered**. **"Jack, I need your help."

* * *

><p>Opening the door to her room, Donna forcibly shut it closed; quickly moving to her bed she sat down heavily and started to cry. She thought she and Doctor's friendship had evolved enough over the past few months, that trust would not be an issue anymore. Why couldn't he talk to her?<p>

Wiping her eyes, she headed into the en suite to get ready for the Christmas party. No one, or even the Doctor, was going to ruin her evening; she just wished that the Doctor was escorting her, instead of Jack.

* * *

><p>The Doctor adjusted the lapel of his tuxedo, standing next to a Christmas tree he purchased and decorated while Donna was getting ready. Thank goodness he had Jack's help; otherwise he wouldn't have been able to get it done on time. It was Jack's idea to hang the mistletoe near the wooden doors of the TARDIS.<p>

The Doctor called out, "Lights at eighty five per cent**.**" Once the TARDIS lights had dimmed, he plugged in the tree's lights. A soft white glow illuminated the room giving him the ambiance he wanted.

Bending down**,** he adjusted the lower strand of lights on the tree when he heard Donna gasp**; **standing up he looked at his companion and whistled.

Donna was dressed in a full length white gown, adorned by amethyst teardrop crystals starting at the rounded neckline and continuing down the length of the dress. Her hair was pulled up in an elegant French twist. A few soft tresses trailed down her neck completing the style. A pair of purple heels finished the outfit perfectly.

"Oh my, the tree is perfect**,**" she stated as she walked around the tree admiring the ornaments. Returning to the front she pulled the Doctor into a hug, "It is beautiful."

Pulling back**, **the Doctor smiled down at her**.** "Yes, it is but not as beautiful as you."

"Stop it, Doctor."

"No Donna, I will not, and I am so sorry I haven't told you before tonight."

Looking at him**, **her eyes glistened**. **"Tell me what?"

Bringing his hands up**, **he cradled her face**. **"What I am saying Donna, is that I think you are the most wonderful, beautiful, glorious woman that I have ever met."

Kissing the palm of his hand, Donna smiled**.** "It is about time you said something."

"Well you know, even though I am a Time Lord, my timing can be off."

"Don't I know it**, **spaceman." She giggled as she placed a hand on his cheek, and then pulled away**.** "Oh**, **what are we going to do about Jack?"

Rubbing his hand through his hair**,** the Doctor replied, "I hope you don't mind but I called him and asked him if it would be okay if I brought you to the party."

Rolling her eyes**, **Donna shook her head**. **"No Doctor, I don't mind, but next time ask me first."

"Of course." Holding his arm out to her he smiled**. **"Shall we go?"

"Yeah**, **let's go."

Leading her to the door the Doctor stopped suddenly; facing Donna**,** he pointed his finger toward the ceiling. "I believe it is a tradition for people to kiss under the mistletoe."

"Yeah, it is Doctor, so you better get to it. I really don't want to be late for the party."

"Yes ma'am!" He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him**,** bending down he kissed her lips tentatively, then more passionately, as he felt her hands move up his back and into his hair.

Breathlessly she pulled away**.** "Now that is what I call a kiss!"

Bringing his head close to her ear, he whispered, "There is a lot more kisses to come, Merry Christmas Donna."

"Merry Christmas, Doctor." she breathed softly in his ear.


End file.
